Fadam Love
by cj9000488
Summary: What would happen if Holly J told Fiona Adam's secret.


Fiona's Pov

I had to find him. I had to make it right. I never meant to hurt him. I just needed some time to think. There he is.

"Adam," I said approaching his locker.

"What? If you are going to say something about how strange I am, I don't think I can take it," he said coldly.

"I would never do that. I wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I just needed some time to process everything."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. You just took me by surprise. And ever since Bobby, I've had a hard time trusting people."

"But Fi, you know you can trust me. I'm nothing like that monster," he said.

"I just don't understand why you kept this from me?"

"Because almost everyone..." Adam said before he was interrupted by the bell.

"Adam can we please continue this at the condo, after school. I really wanna understand what you are feeling."

"O.k."

"Meet me on the front steps after last class," I said squeezing his hand.

At the condo

"So just start where you left off. Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked him as we sat down on the couch.

"You have to understand that this is all new to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the first girl who has ever been interested in me. I've only been living as Adam for about a year and a half. I've had crushes on other girls, but none of them ever looked at me twice, until you. When you seemed to be interested in me I had no idea what to do. I figured you didn't know about me, which is surprising because I thought the whole school knew. Everyone who knows at school, except Eli and Clare, thinks I'm a freak. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to be rejected again, especially by someone I really like. I know it was selfish to not tell you the truth, but when you kissed me it was like a dream come true."

"Why?"

"Because I thought no one ever would," he said looking down.

"Adam, you know thats not true."

"Do I?"

"Anyone that has spent time with you would see what I see. That you are a thoughtful, witty, and charming guy," I said putting my hand on his knee.

"Sure, the only problem is getting people to spend time with me."

"Please don't talk like that. What happened to the confident guy who was determined to win me over?"

"He came back to reality."

"Adam, nothing's going to change. I still want you to be my boyfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You are still the amazing guy that found his way into my life," I said closing the distance between us, leaving only a few inches.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," I said closing the distance between us. At first he was hesitant, but I slowly felt him come alive. His hands came up to hold my face, and bring me as close as possible to him. When we both came up for air, we both studied each others faces. After about a minute I pulled him into a hug.

"You got it all wrong, you're the amazing one," he said hugging me back.

"I think we're both pretty great," I said chuckling. "But from now on promise me no more secrets," I said pulling back.

"I promise."

"And that you will come and talk to me whenever you are going through something."

"I'm always going through something," he said looking away.

"Then let me help you," I said turning his face towards me.

"Well, my relationship with my mom is an on going struggle, because she won't accept that this is who I am."

"I'm sorry."

"My dad and brother are a lot better about it though. But no one really wants to be related to the transgender kid."

"None of this is your fault."

"It feels like that sometimes. I mean why did this have to happen to me. Why couldn't I've just been spared a lifetime of confusion and have been born a boy?"

"I don't know why this happened to you. But I do know that you are the person you are today because of it. All the hardships you've faced have made you an incredibly strong person. I admire you so much for how you've dealt with everything. I am not as strong as you. When I'm faced with hardships in my life I usually drink my problems away."

"I haven't always been able to deal with my problems," he said pulling up his left sleeve to show me his scars.

"Do you still do it?" I asked touching his arm.

"No, I only did it when I was still...well before I became Adam."

"Thank you for being so honest with me."

"I never kept anything from you to deceive you. I only kept secrets because I was afraid of what you might think. Now that everything's out in the open I'm not afraid anymore."

"I'm glad. I feel so much closer to you now."

"Me too," he said kissing me again.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"That's what I'm counting on," he said smiling.


End file.
